Fully or highly automated driving systems are designed to operate a vehicle on the road without driver interaction or other external control, for example, self-driving vehicles or autonomous vehicles. An autonomous vehicle is thus configured to traverse a planned path between its current position and a target future position without input from the driver. Nearby, or neighboring, vehicles can travel along paths that can intersect with the planned path of the autonomous vehicle. This is especially true when the autonomous vehicle approaches an intersection.
Prior art driving systems include means for dynamically generating trajectories to navigate an intersection and for sectioning an intersection into a grid of segments to determine when vehicles should occupy specific segments of the intersection; but to operate safely and efficiently at an intersection, the autonomous vehicle should be configured to identify potential paths through the intersection for one or more neighboring vehicles and compare the priority of its own planned path to these potential paths, i.e. determine its right of way, before entering the intersection.